Drunk Dialing
by Lisashugh
Summary: Cuddy stressed and calls House from the bar. One-shot. HUDDY!


_Drunk Dialing_

_Huddy Fic_

_A/n: I was thinking the other day how House would handle it if Cuddy were to call him to be a DD…just a random one-shot. I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, I really wanted to finish it. Some moments may seem OOC._

_I don't own anything; it all belongs to the wonderful mind of David Shore and the Fox network._

Cuddy stumbled off the bar stool and landed on the wooden floor on her knees. She laughed hysterically at herself. The kind bartender came around the counter and knelt down next to her. Cuddy pushed herself up and sat back on her heels. She smiled at the man and reached out to grab his shoulders. He pulled her up off the floor and made sure she was stable on the stool before letting her go. She thanked him and laid her head in her arms on the counter. She stayed that way for a moment and then lifted her head again. She dug through her purse, looking for her cell phone. She found it and flipped it open. She squinted to read the screen, it was two AM. The bartender took her keys from her an hour ago. She decided to dial the one person she figured would still be up at this hour.

***

House jumped when his cell rang loudly from the table beside his bed. He groaned loudly and rolled over, placing his pillow over his head. He thought maybe if he ignored it, the ringing would stop. The phone continued to ring. He finally reached for it. He yanked the phone open and put it to his ear.

"This better be important." He answered.

"I think my life is pretty important."

House pushed himself to sit against his headboard and flipped the lamp on.

"Cuddy?"

"Yeah," she paused, "I…need a ride."

He could hear her slurring her words together. He sighed loudly.

"Where are you at?" He asked, concerned.

She didn't say anything for a moment and then he heard her quietly ask someone where she was. "I'm at Sherries."

He rubbed a hand over his forehead. "Okay, don't go anywhere. I'll be there soon." He told her.

She didn't say anything and hung up.

House changed into jeans and put on a jacket before sneaking Wilson's car keys and leaving.

When he arrived at the bar, he could hear the music from out on the street. The lyrics were recognizable when he stepped inside. He spotted Cuddy across the room, dancing by herself to "I Love Rock and Roll". He could've stood and watched her for hours. It was nice to see her loosen up a bit. She was wearing ragged jeans instead of her pencil skirt and she shed her heels for bare feet. She swayed her hips and threw her arms in the air. He soon noticed a group of men eyeing her from a table. House wandered over to her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Can I finish the song first?" She asked, innocently.

He nodded. She grabbed his hand and continued to dance to the song. He stood still while she swung his arm around. He smiled at her. He couldn't help being entertained.

The song ended and he tugged lightly on her arm. "Let's go."

"O…kay." She agreed and started towards the door. House went to the counter and picked up her jacket, purse and heels. He hurried towards the door after her. She was sitting on the curb when he walked outside. He dropped her things next to her. He waited while she dressed and then reached a hand down to help her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist to stabilize her. She whined and pulled at his arm.

"I'm fine, I can walk on my own."

Cuddy's still stubborn when she's intoxicated, he thought to himself. He let go and they moved towards Wilson's car. Cuddy took two steps and her heel caught a crack in the sidewalk. She fell forward and landed on her hands and knees on the concrete. House was about to say I told you so, but then he noticed she was grabbing her ankle and wincing in pain. He knelt down next to her and set his cane on the ground. He pushed one arm under her knees and placed the other on her back. He lifted her off the ground and discovered she was much lighter then he thought, not that he ever thought about holding her.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked, bracing herself by wrapping an arm behind his neck.

He began shuffling the three feet to the car. "I don't think it's broken, but if it is, I don't want to risk being sued." He explained, jokingly.

He set her back on the ground and opened the passenger door. He held on to her arm as she plopped herself on the seat. He closed the door behind her. When he got in the drivers seat, he helped her put the seat belt on. She leaned her head against the window as he drove her home.

***

When they arrived at her house, he went around and opened Cuddy's door.

"Hold this." He told her, shoving his cane in her face. She grabbed it from him and he lifted her out of the car.

Cuddy placed her arms around his neck. She took advantage of the leverage and placed her head on his shoulder. She could feel his warmth through his coat, it was comforting.

House limped the up the walk, carrying Cuddy. In the two minutes it took to walk to her door, she managed to fall asleep. He hated to wake her, but he needed to open the door.

"Cuddy," He said, softly, "I have to put you down for a second."

Cuddy woke and nodded to him. He set her on the ground and she leaned against the doorway. House fished the key out from underneath the rug and opened her door. He slipped the key back into its hiding place and lifted Cuddy into her house. He brought her into the living room and placed her on the loveseat.

He went to her kitchen and began digging through her freezer.

"Don't you use ice?" He shouted.

He decided on a bag of frozen corn and shut the freezer. He wrapped it in a towel hanging from the door of the refrigerator.

Cuddy was sitting up with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Her elbow was leaning on the arm of the couch and her hand was supporting her head. House grabbed a small pillow from a chair as he walked over to her. He sat next to her feet on the table. He placed the pillow underneath her twisted ankle and set the package of corn on top. When Cuddy leaned forward to hold on to the ice, House noticed that she had scrapped up the palms of her hands on the sidewalk when she fell. He grabbed her wrist and noticed they were full of dirt.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked her.

"I'm a doctor, of course I have a first aid kit."

"Okay, let me rephrase that, where is your first aid kit?" He let go of her hand.

"It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

He went back to the bathroom and returned with the kit. He reclaimed his seat on the coffee table. He soaked a cotton ball in antiseptic and took one of her wrists in his hand. He gently dabbed at the scraps on her palm. She flinched back her arm at the sting.

"Quit squirming. I don't want to have to hold you down." He warned her.

He reached for her other hand. She didn't respond to his comment. House finished cleaning her hand and placed large band-aids on both.

"Thanks." She replied bitterly, ripping her hand from his grip.

Not only was Cuddy a stubborn drunk, she was an angry one as well, House discovered. He reorganized the kit and returned it to the bathroom. House walked back out to the living room and found Cuddy asleep. Her elbow was still leaning on the arm of the couch and her head was resting in the crook of her arm. House smiled to himself. He knew she had had a long night. He couldn't leave her in the position he thought looked uncomfortable. He removed the corn from her ankle and lifted her legs from the table. He turned and placed them on the other end of the couch. Cuddy was dead to the world. She didn't even wake when he lifted her from the couch. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. As tempted as he was to undress her he decided to let her sleep in her jeans. He laid her blanket over her. He went to her purse and dug for her cell phone and walked back and placed it on the table next to her bed. He also grabbed the small trash can from her bathroom and set it next to her. He knew she would need it later.

He lingered in the doorway a moment before shutting off the light.


End file.
